


Dämon der Lust

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fantasy, Lust, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Engel des Herrn
Relationships: ich/Dämon, ich/Engel





	Dämon der Lust

Ich liege auf dem Bett und meine Vulva pulsiert.

Ich bin gefesselt.  
Meine Hände hat er mit Handschellen an das Kopfteil des Bettes gekettet.  
Meine Füße sind mit Stricken an die unteren Bettpfosten gebunden, sodass meine Beine weit gespreizt sind.  
Weit gespreizt, seinen Blicken ausgesetzt.

Ich habe keine Angst. Er geht um das Bett herum, streift die Vorhänge aus Tüll zur Seite, befestigt sie mit Bändern an den Pfosten, so dass er freie Bahn hat für das, was er zu tun beabsichtigt.  
Den Betthimmel aus violettem Samt sehe ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass er da ist. Das ist hier mein Bett und ich kenne es gut von endlosen Nächten mit süßen Träumen oder ohne Schlaf.  
Ich sehe ihn nicht in diesem Augenblick, da ich auf dem Bauch liege.  
Gefesselt.  
Seinen Blicken ausgesetzt.

Er tritt hinter mich.  
Doch ich habe keine Angst.  
Ich weiß, was er vorhat. Jedenfalls ungefähr.  
Meine Vulva pulsiert.

Es ist der Dämon der Lust in mir, der dafür sorgt, dass ich schwer atme und Schweiß meinen Körper bedeckt. Meine Augen lustverschleiert sind und meine Vulva pulsiert.  
Der Dämon der Lust, der in mich gefahren ist. Von dem ich besessen bin.  
Hat Er gesagt.  
Er muss es wissen, denn er ist ein Engel des Herrn.

Er tritt neben das Bett in mein Gesichtsfeld.  
Er zeigt mir, was er in den Händen hält.  
Einen Flogger. Eine mehrschwänzige Peitsche, deren Riemen aus weichem Leder sind.  
Ich schlucke, doch ich empfinde keine Furcht, ich empfinde ... Verlangen.  
Der Dämon in mir räkelt sich.

Den Engel sehe ich nicht mehr, ich höre ihn nur. Er steht nun hinter mir und dann...  
dann höre es das Zischen, und nur Augenblicke später treffen die Riemen der Peitsche meine Haut.  
Es schmerzt nicht. Es ist eher ein Streicheln, ein festes Streicheln. Das Leder ist weich wie Katzenhaut.  
Hieb um Hieb trifft mich.  
Ich stöhne, doch es ist kein Schmerz.  
Ja, natürlich, nach etlichen Hieben zieht es ein klein wenig, da er immer wieder dieselben Stellen auf meinem Po und meinem Rücken trifft.  
Doch es tut nicht weh.  
Meine Vulva pulsiert.

Es hört auf.  
Ich höre, wie er den Flogger zu Boden legt. Ein anderes, zischenderes Geräusch durchteilt die Luft.  
Er tritt wieder in mein Gesichtsfeld.  
Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr so unbewegt wie vorhin. Ich sehe etwas darin, etwas weiches ... ?  
Mmmhhh ...  
Seine Hände halten einen Gegenstand ... ich fokussiere den Blick und erkenne es.  
Es ist ein Rohrstock.  
Den er zischend durch die Luft sausen lässt.  
Oh Shit.  
Jetzt habe ich doch ein bisschen Bammel ... doch der Dämon in mir sitzt noch immer fest im Sattel und überschwemmt mich zugleich mit einem Schwall an Lust.  
Und meine Vulva pulsiert.

Er tritt auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Fuck, so sehe ich nicht, was er tut.  
Ich sehe nicht ...  
Doch ich höre es, als er zum ersten Schlag ansetzt.  
Dieses Zischen.  
Dann trifft der Stock beißend auf meinem Gesäß auf.  
Oh Mann. Das tut verdammt weh.  
Ich stöhne.  
Der nächste Schlag.  
Der nächste.

Mein Stöhnen geht in Ächzen über schließlich in erst kleine, dann laute Schreie. Es ist eine Welle aus Schmerz.  
Irgendwann ist es vorbei.  
Ich spüre die Tränen über mein Gesicht fließen.  
Ich schnappe nach Luft.  
Der Schmerz verändert sich.  
Er geht in Lust über.  
Ich spüre, wie es heiß ist in mir. Mein Hintern brennt, doch meine Vulva pulsiert noch immer.

Zum ersten Mal höre ich seine Stimme.  
„So geht es also nicht“, sagt er. „Dann anders.“  
Ich spüre, wie die Matratze nachgibt.  
Er ist aufs Bett geklettert. Er nimmt ein Kissen und schiebt es unter meinen Hintern.  
Gibt mir einen Klaps.  
„Halt still, du Schöne.“  
Ich atme schwer.

Ich spüre ihn auf mir, über mir. Sein Mund küsst meinen Nacken.  
Seine Haut berührt meine Haut.  
Ich spüre ihn so nah, so nah, und dann ...  
dann dringt er in mich ein.  
Oh Gott ...  
Mein Engel ...  
Engel des Herrn, der über mich wacht ...  
Liebe mich.  
Der Dämon der Lust in mir bäumt sich auf und faucht und beißt in meine Eingeweide.  
Meine Vulva ...

Ist ausgefüllt von seinem Himmlischen Glied. Er stößt fest in mich, fest, fleischig und elysisch ...  
Wieder schreie ich.  
Ein purer Schrei der Lust.  
Und dann mit einem Letzten Schrei, der mir alles abverlangt und alles schenkt zugleich verlässt der Dämon der Lust meinen Körper.  
Dieser Dämon.

Ich weiß, ich bin eine sündige Seele. Und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis der nächste von mir Besitz ergreift...  
Doch er wird mich wieder retten.  
Mein Engel.  
Der Engel des Herrn, der Krieger, Streiter wider die Dämonen.  
Er breitet seine Flügel, seine wunderbaren weißen Flügel mit den duftigen leichten Federn über uns aus. Sie sind breiter als das Bett, stehen an den Seiten über den Rand ...  
Beschützen mich, trösten mich, liebkosen mich.

Er ist mein Engel.  
Mein Geschenk.


End file.
